


Bold And Intoxicating

by ladyofdecember



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Best Friends, Drama, Drinking, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon gets drunk one night much to the surprise of Leonard sparking a three year journey of unimaginable and unforeseen events. The real question is why no one ever noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Loud, echoing noises sounded from their living room traveling down the hallway to Leonard's bedroom.

A thump and then nothing but silence. Leonard rolled over in his bed having been awakened from the clattering.

Hastily sitting up he pulled on his tattered haematic colored robe and clamored out into the hallway out towards their living room area.

“Sheldon?” he asked incredulously.

Sure enough, his eccentric room mate was splayed across the wooden floorboards on his stomach having tripped on the two steps leading up and over towards their hallway.

He seemed rather out of it and remained where he was for a moment before rising up onto his knees in a somewhat kneeling position. He innocently gazed up at his best friend, eyes shining slightly with some kind of hidden depth.

“Sheldon! What are you doing?! It's two o'clock in the morning!” Leonard scolded hands firmly planted on his hips. Staring down at the man a mixed look of both crossness and perplexity danced across his features. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of deja vu as well.

“I'm... uh... “ The man trailed off quietly. He seemed sidetracked or possibly... could it be he was drunk? No, no way.

Leonard watched the scientist slowly come to a standing position although he had to brace himself more than once against the side of Leonard's chair. He leaned against it for a moment shakily, his piercing electric blue eyes coming up to meet the shorter man's.

“I've just had the most interesting night, Leonard.” he swayed a bit and slurred his words together all at once.

“Are you drunk?!” was all that the tiny man could utter as he shifted his glasses on his face and squinted up at the man.

Sheldon swallowed seemingly nervous about his next step. He swayed again catching himself on the arm rest of the chair and deciding to simply sit down on it rather than trying to remain standing. Leonard's hand instinctively reached out to catch his friend to prevent him from falling and the scientist suddenly felt very warm and feverish. He smiled sweetly at the bespectacled homunculus, a man with whom he had been proud to call himself friends with for nine years.

“Sheldon... “ Leonard muttered, his voice filled with reproach.

The man was clearly drunk which was shocking to say the very least. This man which Leonard had grown to know very, very well never drank. He wouldn't even drink coffee lest he become addicted to the caffeine in it and then feel guilty about breaking his promise to his mother. He'd assured her he wouldn't 'do any drugs while living in Gomorrah'. So, needless to say it was very strange for the physicist to look upon this man, this straight laced guy and witness this moment of disgrace. 

This renowned scientist, this brilliant man appeared to be completely trashed, head swimming with alcohol and Leonard just did not know how to deal with the situation. He was often confronted with strange and unusual situations when it came to his room mate but this... this was really out there.

“Sheldon... you're drunk. What's going on? What's wrong? Why... why are you drunk?”

Sheldon's eyes were having trouble focusing as he looked all around the room, everywhere he could but his friend's face. Finally, licking his lips he peered into the russet brown eyes of the man as his smile broadened into a wild grin.

“I had to... I had to have a drink because...”

He didn't finish his statement much to Leonard's irritation. He was getting really impatient. It was 2AM and they had work in the morning, in six hours none the less. He was getting nowhere. He reached out for the man's shoulder shaking him slightly to bring his attention fully back to him hoping that the effect would speed up his inner monologue and thus their conversation.

Sheldon's eyes flicked back up to his own shyly. “I'm drunk. I think I need to lie down.”

Leonard sighed. It was clear he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Already resigning himself to dealing with yet another one of Sheldon's random moods he reached under his friend's arms lifting him up to a standing stance, then heaving the man up under one of his arms he carefully steered him towards the hallway.

They began walking/stumbling towards their bedrooms and eventually made their way there albeit very slowly. Leonard briefly considered taking him into his own in an effort to keep an eye on Sheldon but ultimately decided that that was silly and he was exhausted and continued on towards Sheldon's own bedroom at the end of the hall.

As they entered, Leonard stumbled slightly having to reach out blindly for the light switch. Sheldon was being no help at all leaning entirely on the smaller man and nearly falling twice. He was obviously quite intoxicated and probably 'black out' drunk.

Finally collapsing onto the man's bed he was able to sit up and rest for a moment before realizing his friend had flopped down onto his back. He wondered just what exactly had gotten into the physicist to make him drink and to drink so much that he was nearly unconscious. He decided to try asking once more.

“Sheldon... what's wrong? Why... why did you get drunk? This is so unlike you. You probably won't remember this in the morning at all.”

“I will. Yes... I will. Leonard, I'm not... I'm not that drunk.” Sheldon slurred attempting to sit up on the edge of the bed but failing tremendously. He was just sort of wiggling around, his back seemingly glued to the bed.

Leonard watched in amusement, his brown eyes shining with humor and mirth.

“I'm not. I just... I had to drink because I was very sad. Leonard... very sad.” he muttered finally achieving an upright position poised on the edge of the bed. 

The curly haired man nodded at him halfheartedly only slightly listening at his drunken ramblings. He was really very tired. He wished he were in his own bed just sleeping. He was so spent. Why was it that his room mate always seemed to cause problems at the very worst of times? He wished he could say this was the first or even second time he'd been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night by his insane friend but no... no, this had happened too many times to count.

Leonard began to stand stumbling just slightly as he tried to make his way towards his own bedroom to retire for the night.

“Leonard?” that calm, innocent sounding voice questioned.

“Yes, Sheldon?” he sighed irritably reclining against the door frame.

“Will you just... stay here tonight? Please?”

Leonard glanced at the man. He was sitting upright, perched on the edge of his bed, his eyes as big as saucers. He was nervously wringing his hands together and Leonard couldn't quite understand just what he had to be so nervous about. Overall, the scene before him was really throwing him for a loop.

“And where am I supposed to sleep?” he queried fiercely.

“Well... in the bed with me, of course.”

It struck Leonard how calm and rational Sheldon suddenly sounded. Then again, he always sounded like that, like he was just trying to help by correcting your terrible grammar.

The theoretical physicist pushed off the door frame and moved back towards the bed. He must have missed a step though because he soon found himself falling down onto the soft mattress. Leonard twisted around onto his back and a moment later felt Sheldon grasp at his worn robe roughly.

“Please?” Sheldon asked him peering quietly down into the brown eyes of the shorter, hobbit like man.

“Uh... “ Leonard trailed off finding himself become drunk in the gaze of the laser beam blue eyes as he stared back at them wearily. He was also quite tired and sleep deprived. Had he mentioned that already? He wondered vaguely just when was the last time he had received a decent night's sleep? He decided it had to have been before moving in with this lunatic so... nearly nine years ago. No wonder he was tired.

Leonard bobbed his head up and down agreeing to something he wasn't quite sure was a good idea but not really caring at the moment. He turned himself over and began to stretch out next to the man crawling beneath the heavy covers that lay across the bed. Sheldon remained still leaning against the headboard at his backside.

Snuggling beneath the warm blankets Leonard felt himself close his eyes and begin to drift off to sleep happy to finally rest once more.

A silence passed over the room as Sheldon maneuvered back and forth sinking below the covers next to his friend. He glanced warily at him before finally shutting his eyes and falling into a deep, inebriated sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Ago

It was a beautiful day, gorgeous really. Sheldon hummed a song to himself as he walked the last block down Pennsylvania Avenue to Stuart's comic shop. He strolled in smiling brightly at the man as he stood behind the register and gave him a little wave. 

What a wonderful mood he was in. It was new comic book night, his research was going extremely well, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. He felt as if he were on top of the world. Not literally of course. As he thumbed through the comics lined up in one of the bins, he was approached by his sometimes friend but more often than not acquaintance, Stuart.

“Hey Sheldon, you seem awfully happy today.”

Sheldon paused his search through the comics. “Oh, and why wouldn't I be? Lately everything has been going so well for me. I have absolutely no complaints.” He grinned at the man, returning back to them.

“Well, that's great. I'm happy for you.” Stuart nodded giving him a tiny smile. “Wish I could say the same.”

“Hang in there, buckaroo. Things can only go up from here!”

“Buckaroo?” The curly haired man asked as he gave him a baffled look.

Sheldon smiled at the man. “I've been watching a lot of westerns lately,” he told him excitedly. “I'm into westerns now!”

Stuart still looked puzzled but nodded at the man. After all, he was Sheldon. He was an “odd chicken”, to quote Raj. 

“Well, let me know if you need anything.” He said before making his way back to the counter.

The theoretical physicist busied himself once more with looking through various issues that were for sale. The door to the store opened and the bell above the door chimed signaling a customer. It was Leonard, to his room mate's surprise and he was making his way over to him.

“Leonard, what are you doing here?” He asked the shorter man.

He gave a little shrug and averted his gaze down to the comics, not really feeling in the mood to discuss anything. 

Sheldon continued, “I was under the impression that you and Penny would be going out tonight, thus leaving me free to pursue whatever and of course, obtain dinner for myself. Was I wrong?”

The homunculus groaned in frustration rolling his eyes skyward before resting them on his friend. “No, Sheldon! You weren't wrong. It's just,“ he trailed off hesitantly. “Penny decided she'd rather go out tonight than go see the documentary with me.”

He tried to focus back on the comics wishing the man would just drop it. Knowing him however meant he would not and Leonard would be forced to discuss the issue for no less than an hour until he fully understood.

“I don't understand. Were you not inviting her out with you somewhere? What is the difference in her going out and her going out with you to see the documentary? I think it sounds rather interesting actually.”

“You do?” Leonard asked expectantly.

“Bazinga!” Sheldon laughed to himself, “You fell for another one of my classic pranks.”

The vertically challenged physicist sighed heavily, deciding to just ignore the man.

His friend however didn't seem to pick up on any of his body language clues, not that he ever did. “Leonard, why is it you think that Penny doesn't share any of your interests? Do you believe, as I do, that it is because she is of a lower working class system and therefore, does not have anything in common with you?”

Great. He was trying to make it better, the Sheldon way! Leonard shoved his glasses farther up his nose and stepped back a bit from his room mate. “Sheldon! I don't want to talk about this. Just drop it already!” 

He moved away from him hoping to get some peace and quiet. He didn't even know why he had come here. The plan had been for he and Penny to go catch the documentary at the theater and then go grab dinner. That would be followed by their usual date night activities with him staying over at her place, of course. Sheldon had had his night planned out as well beginning with a visit to the comics shop followed by some Chinese food, most likely.

His room mate watched him curiously as he made his way to the back of the store but made no effort to actually follow him. Stuart however was making a beeline for him so now he'd have to deal with talking to him about Penny, a subject which never seemed to stop being awkward.

“Hey, Leonard. Everything alright?” he asked, a concerned look playing across his face.

He shrugged halfheartedly in return and gave him a small smile. “Just Sheldon being Sheldon. You know how he is.”

“Oh boy, do I!” Stuart nodded in sympathy. “So, you got any plans tonight? I mean, besides helping your friend out by spending lots of money in his store, which he is still struggling to keep open.”

Stuart gave him a good-natured grin and then Leonard couldn't help but feel slightly better. “Yeah, Stuart. I know. I planned on picking up my usual, don't worry. New comic book night and all.”

“Cool. Yeah, tonight's the night I look forward to all week. It really brings people in and almost makes up for the rest of the week when I barely sell anything at all.”

Leonard gave him an empathetic look.

“Well, anyway gotta look on the bright side, right?” he smiled, shrugging his shoulders a bit. He noticed a customer heading up to the register, “Oh, uh, talk to ya later, Leonard!”

The experimental physicist watched the man jog all the way over to the customer. He smiled, beginning to feel a bit better. Glancing around the small shop, he spotted his room mate looming over in the action figure aisle. He strolled over to his friend deciding it was best just to take his mind off the whole situation. He tended to over think things and that never got him anywhere. In fact, it tended to make things in his life a whole lot worse.

“Hey, Sheldon. You ready to go? I was thinking maybe we could grab some Chinese food, see if Koothrappali wants to hang out or something.”

Sheldon turned to open his mouth in reply but paused and regarded him for a moment. He seemed to rethink the statement he had wanted to make originally. “I was going to say something more on the Penny matter but I've come to realize that you may not want to talk about that issue further.”

Leonard took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and gave his best friend a forced smile. “No, Sheldon. I do not want to talk about that issue any further.”

His friend nodded at him and began to gather up his purchases. “Chinese sounds delightful. Perhaps, we could go and see that documentary after all. If you still have your heart set on going, of course.”

The homunculus froze in place, a few steps behind his friend. “What, really?”

Sheldon spun around, a small grin playing on his face. “Bazinga!”

Leonard glared daggers at the back of the man's head as he maneuvered over to the register. “I'll bazinga you,” he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Ago

Sheldon took another long pull of his bottle of wine, sloppily wiping at the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

The apartment was quiet even though it wasn't that late. Leonard had probably already left to go over to Penny's. No doubt he'd be spending the night over there with her again.

It was just as well, Sheldon had nothing to say to the man. In fact, their conversations had been growing less and less frequent as time had gone on. The last year had been difficult for Sheldon. His original idea of having a glass of wine each evening to relax had turned into something much more destructive now. He found himself upping the amount he drank more and more.

It was a problem. Not to mention the ever growing difficulty of hiding the dark green glass bottles. He'd found a creative enough way to dispose of them. He collected them not only in his messenger bag during the day while at work but also under his bed. Once every few days he would sneak downstairs to the trash bins near the laundry room to get rid of the evidence.

It was logical Sheldon mused that he should keep his drinking a secret from his friends. After all, they weren't all that close anymore. Why should they know? They wouldn't be interested anyway.

Surprisingly, Leonard wasn't the hardest to keep the secret from but rather Amy. She was always stopping by unannounced throwing off his whole day. Leonard was way more predictable but he surmised that was probably because of their closeness. Well, the closeness that they used to share.

Sheldon was a little disappointed that his roommate hadn't suspected anything after so long. How long had it been since that first night? About a year and a half?

There was the sound of a door slamming rather loudly causing him to startle and quickly scramble to hide his bottle behind the nightstand nearest to him. He heard footsteps approaching his door and tried to wipe away any remnants of the wine from his mouth. No doubt there would be some sort of purplish staining.

Right on queue there was a knocking on his bedroom door. Sheldon took a deep breath, trying to sober himself as best as he could. 

"Come in," he called out shakily.

Leonard appeared opening the door wide, looking very agitated.

"Hey... can I talk to you?" he asked wasting no time crossing the room and perching on the edge of Sheldon's bed.

Sheldon held his breath hoping that his friend couldn't smell the apparent booze that littered the air. This was it. Leonard had found out and he was pissed. 

Biting his lip he nodded at the man, "Sure."

The bespectacled man tore his gaze away angrily and stared at a corner of the floor. He sighed deeply. "I had a fight with Penny..."

The pale man felt something akin to heartbreak hit him through and through. He didn't understand. He should feel relieved that his secret was still so well hidden. But he didn't. He felt... betrayed. He realized why after a moment of contemplation.

Perhaps he wanted to be caught but only by Leonard. He wanted his help but mostly he just wanted his love.

Of course, this wasn't about him, how silly of him to think so. The urge to reach out and take a swig of the wine bottle was almost too overwhelming to overcome but somehow he managed.

He'd listen to his friend pour his heart out about the girl across the hall. He'd nod and smile politely. He'd even offer some encouraging advice if he could manage without puking everywhere. And then, likely to be satisfied with the conversation Leonard would go back to Penny's and engage in a night of coitus.

And Sheldon? He'd go back to the only thing that seemed to matter anymore. He'd go back to his drink, the last precious thing left to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> So I have finally managed to update this story with a small chapter. My long absence from the fandom had been due to my abandoning of the show. I tuned out somewhere around early season 7 so I have no idea where they've taken the show at this point. It was quickly becoming apparently that the storylines were not heading in an interesting direction anymore, at least imo. So this story has been resurrected, I've edited some of the storyline and the general progression and direction I had it going in. I hope it's not too strange!

It was snowing by the time he got on the plane, and he was struggling with staying positive about the whole ordeal. When he landed in LAX, the sun was shining, of course and the horrible nor'easter was suddenly the farthest thing from Leonard's mind.

As he rode the escalator down in the airport, his headache begged him to find a Starbucks to get his espresso fix but all he could see were fast food restaurants. Strolling aimlessly through them, one of his suitcase wheels decided now was the opportune time to snap off causing him to overreact in his haste of pulling it and send the thing nearly flying.

Leonard cursed his luck as he studied the broken plastic wheel, ultimately deciding it was a lost cause. As he sat crouched on the ground of LAX, Leonard asked himself just what he was doing for the 7th time since flying out. Why was he back suddenly?

It was complicated. There were a lot of reasons why, featuring mostly the fact that he could not get Sheldon Lee Cooper out of his head.

It'd been a long time, about a year and a half, since he'd last laid eyes on the man he once called his best friend. It had been for the best though, his moving back to Jersey. No, there he could buckle down and really focus on his research. After everything that had happened with Penny, time away was good for him. And if hearing that news had broken Sheldon, well then so be it.

As Leonard headed out of the airport, luggage now in hand, he began to remind himself that he was only back for a few days. Like a mantra in his mind, over and over he repeated to himself, this is temporary, you're on vacation.

As the taxi driver smiled at him and opened his back door, Leonard took a deep breath and hoped he could fool himself into believing that.

…

“What are you doing here?” Sheldon asked, his eyes full of worry and something else... maybe shock?

The bespectacled man worked his mouth for a moment, unable to feel the anger he'd carried with him for so very long. At this moment, no, now that he was here, he could no longer feel anything but longing for the man standing in front of him, door propped halfway open.

He let his eyes look him up and down, taking in the image of the man. He looked... sick.

His clothes were a mess, no longer being ironed strictly to a set schedule it seemed. His hair had even grown out a bit longer, nothing drastically different but it was much longer.

Leonard swallowed hard and found the courage to press forward, his broken suitcase in hand. “I'm... here to see you.”

Sheldon frowned and looked like he wanted to say something more but bit his tongue, opening the door wider and walking away, the expectation that he would see himself inside.

He did, shutting the door behind him quietly. As he did so, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger a little too long on Penny's old door. He knew it was ridiculous. She hadn't lived there in so long. Why would she ever come back to this place?

Sheldon was busying himself in the kitchen and Leonard knew without asking that it was because he was preparing him a hot beverage. There was something sad and reminiscent about the idea. He sat down quietly on the far end of the couch, pleased to still see it sitting here just so.

When Sheldon approached him once more, he was appalled to see the man drinking something from a small coffee mug but not offering him anything. I guess some things do change.

Sheldon regarded him with a darkened expression, just staring down at him as he sipped at his mug, making Leonard more and more uncomfortable.

…

20 Months Ago

There was no way around it. There was nothing he could do. He was too far in, too far gone. Sighing softly, he laid back on top of his bedspread not even having enough energy to undress. He'd just fall asleep like this, half splayed across the mattress like some sort of child. Yes, that was fitting. He was a child, wasn't he? Good enough.

He collapsed onto his knees sobbing like a three year old. Every hope, every dream, every single wish that had once filled him with such happiness and joy, gone, burned away by the dark and heavy dose of reality that had hit him. What would he do now? He didn't know. He just didn't know.

Crying into the palms of his hands he struggled to breathe, finding every exhale shudder out of his lithe frame. Suddenly, the turn of the lock in their front door brought him to attention. He sloppily wiped at his face with the back of his hand and tried desperately to bring himself back to his feet. It was Leonard, he was back for some reason and looking very cross. 

Sheldon turned away, facing towards their hall. He needed to make a getaway. He couldn't let the man see him like this. 

“Sheldon, I want to talk to you.” Leonard said, the tone in his voice warning the physicist that he was upset with him.

“I can't now, Leonard.” he said unable to utter anything else. The tears were streaming down his cheeks as he began to stumble towards his room.

His room mate however was faster as he jogged over to him and tried to force him to turn around. Sherlock fought him and ultimately stumbled away to his bedroom, locking the door firmly behind him.

Leonard was at a loss as he stood in the hall mouth agape. After a moment he pounded on the man's door. “Sheldon! Open this door! We have to talk.”

Sheldon was unresponsive and he wasn't surprised. His former friend hadn't wanted to talk to him very often as of late. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he had an inkling it had a lot to do with him and Penny. He didn't want to think about the reasons why.

He thought about turning foot and abandoning the man. After all, he was supposed to be on a date with his girlfriend right now not lecturing to a man-child about this and that. And he really wasn't in the mood to try and scale along the side of the building just to get into the man's room. No, he'd leave that craziness to Sheldon.

On the other side of the door, the blue eyed physicist was busy trying not to get sick all of his favorite comforter. He sunk to his knees on the side of the bed clutching the sides so tightly his knuckles turned white. He shut his eyes trying to block out his friend's presence beckoning him to come out.

Slowly, he leaned back against his night stand and tried to will his stomach to quell. Perhaps, he'd overdone it today. He'd have to remember not to do that again. How many had he had? Well, he'd had about 7 yesterday evening and then this morning another two. Sheldon was having trouble remembering just what time he'd gone to bed however. Had he even slept yet?

Perhaps, that was the issue. He shook his head to rid the oncoming headache. No, he just needed another to sort out the buzz. He didn't want to risk sobering up after all.

A loud knocking sounded from his door way. Oh, yes. Leonard.

“Sheldon! Please! Come out.” The man called from the other side.

Sheldon struggled to a standing position for only a second before he keeled over onto his bed. He maneuvered himself around until he was laying flat on his back.

“Fine. You know what? Just stay in there.” Leonard muttered bitterly, turning to walk away. He was going back out. Maybe he could convince Penny to join him somehow.

Grabbing his keys from their key bowl he slammed the front door behind him as he left.

Sheldon let his eyes slip closed, reveling in the peace that only sleep could bring him. Well, sleep and beer of course. Falling into a deep sleep, he failed to notice his cell phone screen illuminating with an incoming call. Having left it on silent, it could only flash silently with the image of his friend Raj Koothrappali's face across the screen.

…

Something had told Leonard that if he came here, it would be a mistake. But no, he had pretended not to see the obvious signs of a midlife crisis combined with a bout of severe depression.

“Why are you here Leonard?” Sheldon asked him again, his tone biting and accusatory as he sipped whiskey from his small blue mug. It burned pleasantly as it rolled down his throat.

“I just... wanted to see you. I know, I know, it's been a long time-”

“A very long time!” He interrupted, his angry eyes boring holes into the top of Leonard's curly head. He swallowed, suddenly nervous, suddenly not so sure about his choice to return for a visit. This was ridiculous. He had obviously hurt the man and now he was here without explanation?

The shorter man stood up, abandoning the luggage on the ground next to them and began to pace around frantically. “I don't know why I'm here. I just... my life is a mess right now. I'm not sleeping, I... “

He paused to look back and take in the man's demeanor. He was still sipping at the whiskey, the likes of which he had caught the smell of upon his return to the living room. He crinkled up his nose in disgust at the thought of Sheldon drinking straight liquor. “Why are you drinking?”

“Because Leonard.” Came his simple answer as he stood still poised aggressively staring him down and refusing to sit.

So Leonard sat once more, back in the same spot, as far away from the man as possible. He put his head in his hands and mumbled. “I know it doesn't make sense and I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know... this is ridiculous.”

“Y'know why I like whiskey Leonard?” Sheldon began, his words starting to slur more apparently as the seconds ticked by. The dark haired man slowly let his hands slip from his face. This was madness. He knew Sheldon had begun to have a drinking problem but it hadn't gotten this bad, had it? How was he to know? He'd all but given up on the man and everyone else in Pasadena the day he boarded a plane destined for his old hometown. What right did he have to lecture him now?

If he hadn't felt guilty about abandoning the man before, he sure as hell did now.

“I like the way it feels to transcend the laws of physics, of time and space, Leonard.” Sheldon had continued, now beginning to pace about almost goofily. It was, of course, a side effect of his intoxication.

Leonard shook his head in disbelief, standing up from his seat on the couch to pace the living room once more. “This is madness, Sheldon. Madness.”

Finally, he caught up with the man as he stumbled about, placing a steady hand on either arm of the man to stop him. “What happened to you? What's wrong?” Leonard begged him to answer.

Sheldon's goofy smile wavered before disappearing completely. His eyes changed too, seeming to grow hazy before emptying entirely. His voice came out hoarse and strained, making Leonard wince in pain for the man. “Don't you know?”

Leonard could only shake his head just slightly, in shock and awe.

“You left.”

…

18 Months Ago

Leonard chuckled darkly. “That's great. That's... just perfect.”

“Leonard, I'm sorry. I... I am.”

He looked up at her and swore his breath caught in his chest. Her beauty was something he'd never get used to.

Penny was towering over him, nervously tugging at her silk pink blouse as Leonard sat steaming on her couch. “I just... it's just something that happened.”

Leonard nodded, smirking. “Sure.”

“You know, we've been growing apart for a while. I don't want to end up like my parents, two people that hate each other but stay together just for the sake of... oh, who the hell knows why!”

The physicist laughed darkly, moving to stand and storm out of her apartment. “Yeah, the difference is Penny, is I love you! I... I wanted to marry you!”

Penny watched him go, horror playing on her face at the idea that soon she would no longer have Leonard to actually talk to. She'd hurt him too bad, too many times. Her mind raced for something to say to make it all okay. But she had found someone new while they were still involved. And what could ever possibly make that okay?

He slammed her door shut behind him and pretended not to hear her crying behind it as he stormed inside his own apartment.

Sheldon was nowhere to be seen which was perfect as he'd had enough of that crazy lately. He just couldn't deal with everything falling apart like this all at once. First, his research at work was stalling then the love of his life tells him she's going back to Nebraska because of her ex-boyfriend? 

How many terrible things had to happen before good things came back again? If he were a more spiritual man, he'd believe in karma. But all he could believe in now was the universe's undeniable grudge against him and efforts to stop his happiness at all costs.

He searched the kitchen for beer, alcohol, something but came up empty handed. He knew Sheldon must be hiding things and just why that was was anyone's guess.

He considered phoning Howard or Koothrappali but god knows they had their own issues to deal with. Leonard took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. He had to get out of here and soon.


End file.
